


Cracks

by Shinku_Seishin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Bad at summaries, Multi, bad at tags, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Seishin/pseuds/Shinku_Seishin
Summary: In dreams, we enter a world that is NOT entirely our own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't go into these with any kind of plan for a plot or story, I just write what I feel and go with the flow of my creativity.

Dead eyed stare against the wall- **BRAIN SPLATTERED TILE** _-golden haired horizon._

 

Kisses stolen in the night, sighs coaxed. Blue hair. Blonde hair. Brown hair. Rainbows. You remember them all. 

 

_**She's deAD SHES FUCKING DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU SHE WAS KILLED-SHE KILLED HERSELF-SHE DIED ALONE.** _

 

Desperate texts and unsent letters, signed in blood.

 

You see it all in your dreams. The years you locked her out.

 

Sometimes you see her with Rach **THE DOE.** Frolicking in the park. 

 

Other times with a girl you completely forgot. Stealing glances over dice rolls and knowing nothing but pain.

 

It's all there inside your dreams. In the palm of your hand. But you're too coward **CHICKENSHIT** to grab it again. 

 

You see her nightmares. Guilt and regret and  **FACE THE RAVEN.** The impossible drawing, doe graphic shirt, suspended by the noose you can't tie for yourself.

 

Night after night you sleep and you dream- _travel?_ -through every nook and cranny. You know the destination this path will lead you to, you saw it more than once. Drunk with golden haired ice queens. Insomniac swan dives. 

 

You could burn this world if you wanted. You saw yourself do it. Lit up the sky with fire and cracked the very planet in two. You saw yourself end all of creation, and remake it in an impossible instant of unimaginable light.

 

But you just sleep. And dream. Slowly fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

You deleted the universe. In your sleep. Just an impossibly empty plane of nonexistence. Except you. 

 

You stand? Float? Are you even still? You have no frame of reference so you don't even know. But you know there is abosloutely, nothing.

 

And then you do something. 

 

BANG. 

 

Around you, impossibly hot and dense but? Not relevant to you? You know its infinitely hot but its all luke warm. 

 

You let everything continue without even being aware. You cause things to happen without knowing.

 

You create a star, you kill a star. 

 

You are everywhere and everything. You are nothing and nowhere. 

 

Suddenly, you exist in a room. A room with a boy in it, ontop of you. Shaggy brown hair and well meaned intentions hiding an unconsciously selfish and controlling evil. 

 

Another room. Another face. Blonde pony tail ontop of a man taken before his time, fufilling a quest for his beloved. 

 

You see it happen. You make it happen. You quicken the seed inside of Joyce Price, Vanessa Caulfield. Inside of everyone. 

 

You create yourself and everyone else and destory it all. All in an instant and lasting an eternity. Like continuingly impossibly small fractions of the same moment deviding over and over endlessly. 

 

You are everyone and noone. You are everything and nothing. You are everywhere and nowhere. You were Maxine Caulfield, you are God.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be continued.


End file.
